Love in the Firing Line
by Masterfanfic2014-15
Summary: "Love can strike as fast as bullet is fired." This sort of love sparks when Kendrix Morgan and Leo Corbett cross paths in Afghanistan. Question is: How long can love survive in a war-stricken Country? Will the Marine and Navy Seal be able to confess their love to one another? Or will They have their Death Warrants fufilled?
1. Kendrix

**New fanfic here. This really includes most of our favourite Lost Galaxy pals but power rangers never existed. They're normal humans, two characters in the Army and some things based on the consequences of Human Nature. You get the drill. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kendrix

(Kendrix' Home/Kendrix' POV)

"Come on big sis, can you play with me for five minutes?" I was mentally groaning to myself as I was doing my usual daily exercise routine which consisted of: 3 Sprint Laps around my park, 20 mins of boxing (I have a punch bag in the garage) and twenty push-ups. Because of that, I rarely spend time with my little sister, Sophie. I work in the Army as a Marine, I'm approximately two years on the job,I joined at sixteen, plus dropping out of University but I haven't been sent anywhere abroad for peace-keeping missions etc. I continued with my push-ups, I was sweating like hell.

_«Come on. You can do it, just one more.»_ I told myself and I made it. I dropped down out of exhaustion, I was at it for like what? Ten minutes? I felt Sophie poking my shoulder,

"Please play with me! Like the way we used to!" I pulled myself up and went down to eye-level. God love her, she's only six-years-old and I'm like… eighteen. Major age gap.

"Here's the deal, you let me shower and change, and I'll play with you for the rest of the day. I'm finished my workout anyways." I said. Without saying anything, she just leaped into my arms. I laughed, well actually we both laughed.

"Kendrix why are you working so much?" Sophie asked me,

"Well, as you know it, I'm a soldier and soldiers have to keep fit." To be honest, I don't know if she even understands that.

"Big sis, what's a soldier?" Oh boy, how will I place that without scaring her, that if I ever get sent out, there are chances I might not come back. It will devastate her at such a young age and that her mind is still developing. The world out there can be scarier than it looks. I picked my words carefully so that I could make it… child-friendly.

"Well… a soldier is a like a person who tries to bring peace into a country that is… in conflict. They try to settle matters and they protect the innocent." Her face then lit up,

"You mean like the Power Rangers!?" I sighed, she has an obsession with that show, ever since she watched the first episode of "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers". That show kinda' bugged me ever since but she wouldn't stop talking about it, even in school.

"Well, sort of… in a certain way, but they don't be fighting weird creatures from outer space. Now if we don't stop talking, I won't have a chance to shower.",

"OK, OK." Sophie giggled and I left for the shower.

(Ten Minutes)

By the time I came out the shower, my mom, Jess came in with dad, Gordon. My dad is an ex-soldier, so he was really the source of my building blocks of becoming a soldier. Jess was total disagreement about me joining the Army but Gordon argued that it's an occupation that suits me very well. I said "Hi" to them and left to play with Sophie until I burned out all her energy. She quickly fell asleep, so I put her up to bed. I quietly walked down the stairs to meet my parents. We talked for a while until the phone went off,

"Kendrix dear, can you get that?" Jess asked me. I nodded, got up and headed for the phone. I picked it up from the hook,

"Hello?",

_«Hello, is this Kendrix Morgan speaking here?»_ Asked an authoritative voice,

"Uh yah. Who's this?",

_«Officer Kendrix, this is Commander Stanton from the American Army.»_ My militant formalities instantly kicked in.

"Sir? What is it Commander?" I questioned him,

_«We need to send you to Afghanistan, to an area called the "Red Zone". It's a top-secret area where there is an exceptional high number of Freedom Fighters. You're job, along with another group of Marines and Navy Seals, is to fend them off, until the Government can negotiate a peace-treaty with the Rebels. You will be leaving in two days. Copy that?_»,

"Affirmative Commander." And we hung up. I sighed, but I was shaky. They're sending me to Europe, in a secret area. I don't like the name "Red Zone", the title says it all. Fend off Freedom Fighters, this is a 50/50 situation of Life and Death. One bullet through any vital organs, including the brain is permanently lights out for you. Oh man, if that happens to me, who will be there for Sophie? She always looks up to me and if I die in action, then… who will be there for her to look up to? Damn, no wonder my mom hated the idea of me signing up for the Army. She feared for my life, she knows I have my life ahead me, so much more, waiting to be discovered. Signing up for the Army is like metaphorically speaking, "Signing your Death Warrant", if you ever get sent anywhere. The American Army is also part of the UN (United Nations). Commander Stanton signed me up for that too, so apart from being a Marine, I'm a member of the UN too.

"Kendrix! Who was that?" Dad called out. I walked into the living room.

"That was Commander Stanton. I'm moving out in 48 hours." My mom' space fell,

"Where are you going this time?",

"Afghanistan, in Europe." I simply answered. Yes, simply, three simple words.

"Where are being sent to pacifically?" I shook my head,

"Sorry dad. Information classified." And he grumbled in frustration. He sometimes forgets that some things in the Army are rendered _Top-Secret_ or _Classified Information_.

"I'm going to bed. I'm gonna pack my gear tomorrow morning and I'll tell Sophie myself that I'll be gone for a while. OK you two?" They nodded silently and I went upstairs, changed into my PJs and went to bed.

God, I hope this assignment won't cost me my life, but the outcomes in a war zone can change dramatically, especially survival chances for a single soldier, may it be male or female. Sometimes, your chances can be 50/50 or in other situations, like maybe Guerrilla Ambushes, 1/20, maybe slimmer? Depending if you're totally taken off guard. If you know the land of your country very well, terrains etc. it would be very effective. I came across that point when I was reading a book in Irish History, about the famous successful Guerrilla Ambush in Crossbarry, bravely led by Tom Barry in 1919, during the War of Independence in Ireland. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm knowledgable in Military History. I soon fell asleep, I now have two days left in this comfortable bed.


	2. Leo

Chapter 2: Leo

(Leo's POV)

"OK little bro, do you have Ace of Clubs?" My older brother asked me. I looked at my cards, at the different symbols and numbers,

"Go fish." I grumbled and Mike drew a card. I sighed in utter boredom, Mike knew and so, put his cards on the table.

"Alright, do you want to talk about your date last night?" His voice got serious,

"Ginger isn't the girl for me. Goddammit Mikey! She used me! Because I was a strong, handsome soldier and used that to make girls in her year jealous." I complained, "And I already broke up with her." I finished.

That would probably be end of me dating other girls. I hate the feeling of being used like some cat-toy. Girls fall head-over-heels for men in uniforms and soldiers are the ones they fall for "love-at-first-sight" bullshit. I work as a Navy Seal and I'm a trained Sniper. I've been on the job for about three years now. I joined at nineteen. My mom and dad are Alex and Sarah. Mom works full time as a teacher and dad is currently on work search, after his last place closed down, so he's on the Dole. I've been out on the firing line a few times, mainly as a Sniper, but I have trained with a standard rifle.

Mike works as University Teacher in Military History Teacher. He's older than me, twenty-two years old. I don't see why any girl doesn't want to go out with him, he's tall, strong, good-looking but I keep getting told that they don't like "Brainiacs", which makes me angry. The phone then went off, Mike got up and answered it.

"Hello, Mike Corbett speaking." He said politely.

"OK." He turned, "Leo! Commander Stanton is looking for you!" I instantly got out of my seat. No way I can refuse a call from a high ranking leader in the Army like him. I took the phone off Mike.

"Commander Stanton, Officer Leo here." I made my voice formal very quickly,

_«Officer Leo, I won't hold you up for long and half of this information is classified. You're needed in Afghanistan to fend off Freedom Fighters. I'm sending you to the "Red Zone". The Rebels there split, some willing to negotiate a peace talk and others gone revolutionary. Peace talks are still undergoing but there's a high number of rebels in that area and the compound within is severely outnumbered. With another group, just keep the rebels at bay if they ever attack. Understand?» Stanton finished,_

"Sir yes Sir!" I answered,

_«Good, cause you're leaving in two days.»_ And he hung up. Damn! Two days! That's not very long and I don't like the sound of the "Red Zone". Seems like the most unfriendliest in Afghanistan and hell! They're sending me to Europe! Mike walked out.

"I'm being sent out in two days." I grumbled, "And it's a an assignment I might not come back from." Mike's face fell with worry,

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"Afghanistan. I can't tell exactly where because it's classified information. If don't come back, please be strong." I begged. Mike nodded hesitantly,

"I will, but you're not going anywhere until you goodbye to some old pals of yours." He laughed. I smacked my head, how could I forget Damon and Kai? My friends since school days, well of course, I kinda' dropped out at sixteen and then joined the Army, but it's something I always wanted to do. Since I was I child, I wanted to do something with the Military and I be getting free lessons from Mike on different war histories etc. It was getting late now, so I changed into my PJs a d went to bed. Oh man, two days and I'll be out in the firing line.

_«Get that out of your head! Just think about home and your friends.»_ My conscience speaking and I fell asleep.


End file.
